villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The King (Disney)
The King is a posthumous antagonist of the 2017 Disney live-action film Beauty and the Beast based on the acclaimed 1991 animated classic of the same name. He is the late father of the Prince (who was transformed into the Beast) who used to rule an unnamed French kingdom. He was portrayed by Henry Garrett. Role According to Mrs. Potts (the head of the castle kitchen), the King was known to rule his kingdom through an iron fist with his dear wife (the Queen) and young son (the Prince) by his side. Unlike the Queen (who is kind-hearted and caring to her son), the King is very arrogant and cruel in nature. He only appeared briefly when the young Prince stood by singing at the Queen's deathbed as she died from an unknown illness, right before he leads his son away from the scene. The King then took the opportunity to harden his son's heart through abuse to make him a vain and selfish ruler like himself. Of course, the castle servants secretly disapprove of the King's treatment towards the Prince, but they were too scared to do anything about it as they feared of any retaliation that the King would inflict on them. The King's horrible treatment is what caused the Prince to develop an arrogant personality towards his own subjects during his young adult years, even raising taxes on the local villages to fund parties for his own amusement. Eventually, the King suffered the Queen's fate as he died from unknown causes, passing on his power to the Prince to carry on his legacy. It was not until one winter night during a debutante ball, a visiting enchantress named Agathe placed a spell on the Prince as punishment for denying her any shelter, transforming him into the Beast and the servants into household objects. After erasing the memory of the castle from the townsfolk, Agathe tells the Beast that he can break the spell by learning to love another and earn her love in return before the enchanted rose's last petal falls, otherwise his monstrous form will remain and that the servants will become permanent antiques, much to their distraught. Because of this event, the Beast felt so extremely ashamed of his actions and despised his deceased father for causing his pain; even furiously tearing up a family portrait of himself and the King in retaliation (though the portrait of the Queen remains intact as the Beast still mourns for her death). Even the servants felt depressed over their role in the event, as they are full of regret of letting the Beast becoming so arrogant due to the King's treatment. Eventually, a young village bookworm named Belle reached out to the Beast's heart after he saved her from a wolf pack. To that end, Belle negates the King's treatment by helping the Beast unleash his inner humanity before giving out her love for him. This effectively breaks the spell and turns the Beast and his servants back to normal, much to their delight. Trivia *The King's personality and behavior reflect to that of Gaston Legume (the main antagonist of the film): **They are both selfish leaders. **They tend to abuse those who are close to them (The King to the Beast, the Queen and the castle servants; Gaston to LeFou and his buddies). **They sense an opportunity for glory and power by any means necessary (The King hardened the Beast's heart to become an arrogant ruler following the Queen's death; Gaston goaded the villagers to hunt down the Beast in an attempt to have Belle for himself). *Given to the King's unconcerned behavior towards the dead Queen as he leads the Prince away from the deathbed, it might be possible that he may have killed her in hopes of driving their son to become an arrogant ruler like himself (which this kind of attitude also drew some comparison with King Stefan in which he neglected his wife's death due to an illness while slipping into madness for his obsession to hunt down Maleficent). *The King is responsible for the events of the film, as his abusive treatment towards the Prince is a clear explanation why the Prince became so selfish and arrogant that incited the enchantress to set off the film's plot in the first place. Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Monarchs Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Spouses Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:The Heavy Category:Jingoist Category:Brainwashers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Flashback villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Posthumous Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil from the past Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Aristocrats Category:Mongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elderly Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Provoker Category:Elitist Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mute Category:Greedy Category:Master of Hero Category:Slaver Category:Torturer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Fascists